Chaos Lord
is a character in The Alliance Alive. Personality Each Chaos Lord has a unique personality. Hun Dun- Cheerful. Qiong Ji- Calm, intelligent. Tao Tie- Angry, standoffish. Tao Wu- Arrogant. Appearance All four Chaos Lords are gigantic in size with each one having different features. Hun Dun- Aqua, black, blue, red. Unknown (red if the glowing mark in its mask is an eye). Three legs. Black hair covers most of its body. Qiong Ji- Aqua, gray, green, yellow. Tao Tie- Brown, orange, pink, purple, red. Black eyes. Four legs with two arms on its back. The arms on its back resemble hands and have a thumb on each "hand". The large head of a tiger is its bottom jaw. Tao Wu- Blue, red. Pink eyes. Four legs. It has big fangs and spikes coming out of it that resemble blades. History In Chapter 37, after going to Blue's Oasis, in order to travel to Daemonia, he asks for you to give him either 50,000 or the four Ancient Etheracts from the Chaos Lords (he returns the Ancient Etheracts later after you give them to him). There are four Chaos Lords in the game. Each one is holding an Ancient Etheract, and can be fought as a boss if you ask them to fight you when you talk to them (a menu with conversation options pops up when you talk to them). These four bosses are found in the four Water Devil Dens of the Dark Current. The Water Devil Dens that they inhabit are easily recognizable by their high level and huge size compared to other Water Devil Dens. As befitting of the large exterior appearance of the den, the interior of each den is massive as well. Inside each of the dens is an exit portal which is covered in yellow light, and a purple swirling portal that leads into the heart of the den where a Chaos Lord resides. Meeting Greeting Hun Dun- "Welcome to Hun Dun's world ♪" Qiong Ji- "It is rare for people to wander in here." Tao Tie- "What are you bastards doin' over in my territory, huh...?" Tao Wu- "...Who are you?" Talking Menu Options- 1- Who are you? 2- Challenge it to a fight. 3- Ask about the four items (only available after learning of the 4 items from Blue, not before that point). 4- I want to get out of here. 5- Never mind. "Who are you?" Responses Hun Dun- "I'm Hun Dun." Qiong Ji- "My name is Qiong Ji. I spend my days in peace, regaining my lost strength." Tao Tie- "I don't have to tell you punks anything." Tao Wu- "I am Tao Wu, the keeper of this paradise." "Challenge it to a fight" Responses Hun Dun- "The fact that you defy us proves that you don't know your place. Wait, us...? Who are...we? What was I talking about? Who am I? Hun Dun? Hun Dun? No, wait! I'm...Yes! I'm Hun Dun! I'll gladly heal you up in my cradle of chaos ♪" Qiong Ji- "Oh? To think that you coveted my life. I was just getting bored. Very well, I'll play with you." Tao Tie- "I was just startin' to get hungry. Let's see how you all taste!" Tao Wu- "Ask about the four items" Responses Hun Dun- Has the Qikong Rosary. It is given to you for free if you ask Hun Dun for it (option 3). "What!? Don't tell me you came to see me for that? Oh, I'm kidding! I'll give you this thing for free." After giving the Qikong Rosary- "You still need something from me?" Qiong Ji- Has the Zhushui Charm. If you ask for it, Qiong Ji will let you borrow it, expecting its return (option 3). "If you seek the Zhushui Charm, I have it. However, this Ancient Etheract is very precious to me. I request that you return the item to me once you're finished with it." After selecting "Borrow it"- "Understood. Just a moment, please." After giving the Zhushui Charm- "Make sure to return this once it has served your purpose." Tao Tie- Has the Lost Shield. If you ask for it, Tao Tie asks for your energy in exchange (option 3). "If you're lookin' for the Lost Shield, I got that. But I'm thirsty for energy. Lemme suck all the energy out of you!" Tao Wu- Has the Revolution 7. If you ask for it, he wants you to become his minions in exchange (option 3). "Ah, so you seek the Revolution 7? I don't mind handing it over, on one simple condition: become my minions!" Battle Each Chaos Lord is strong and has more health than bosses the player has encountered previously. If not careful and trained enough, a player will easily be defeated by them. Attacks Hun Dun- Ominous Hunter- Hun Dun generates purple energy along its mask and fires it at you. (1 hit, 1 target) Chaos Cradle- Wandering Chaos- Hun Dun runs around wildly and stomps on multiple people in its path. (1 hit, 3 targets) Qiong Ji- Needle Inferno- Qiong Ji fires needles from its body at multiple people. (1 hit, 3 targets) Suppression Fist- Qiong Ji jumps into the air then slams down its right fist on top of you. (1 hit, 1 target) Tao Tie- Evil Eye- Tao Tie's eyes light up with energy and it slashes with the energy in its eyes. (1 hit, 1 target) Tear Off- Tao Tie slashes with its claws on its forelimbs, then the claws on its back. (3 hits, 1 target) Purifying Stare- Tao Tie's eyes light up with energy that hits you and reduces your stats. (Status, 1 target) Bite In- Tao Tie eats a character and spits them out. Recovers its health for same damage done. (1 hit, 1 target) Deflector- Tao Tie stands on its back legs and casts a barrier that wholly nullifies all physical damage. (Status, Self) Tao Wu- Sword Catastrophe- Tao Wu runs around wildly while blades emerge from the ground. (1 hit, All 5 allies) Ringing Fang- Striking Fang- Dinner of a Huge Beast- Tao Wu eats a character then spits them out. Recovers its health for same damage done. (1 hit, 1 target) Zoanthropy- Gallery